Le Morte d'Arthur
by 0Phani0
Summary: Rok 1066 i 1944, Francja ze swoim okrucieństwem, Anglia ze swoją słabością i Ameryka ze swoją życzliwością i niezwykłą siłą - w językach, które dzielą i których nie dzielą. FrUK/USUK, tłumaczenie z angielskiego.


Autor: RobinRocks

Oryginał: fanfiction.(n)(e)(t)/s/5689572/1/Le_Morte_dArthur

Tłumaczenie: Phani

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Za betę serdecznie dziękuję **AmateratzuChan2** :*

* * *

Le Morte d'Arthur

[14 października, rok 1066]

To nie była ani jego pierwsza przegrana, ani ostatnie ze zwycięstw Francji. Walka jednak się skończyła, a Anglia nie wygrał. Powodów mogło być wiele – a to, że Francja był lepiej przygotowany, a to, że Anglię zmęczyły walki z Danią i Norwegią mające miejsce zaledwie tydzień wcześniej, a nawet zwyczajnie to, że Anglia wciąż był tylko nastolatkiem, któremu brakowało umiejętności i siły do walki z dorosłym mężczyzną.

Nie wygrał, ale mimo to rzucał się i wił w uścisku Francji, kiedy był prawie ciągnięty, potykając się, przez całą długość bocznej nawy zimnej, szarej kaplicy, która niczym klejnot usytuowana była w samym środku opactwa. Dźwięk zbroi i płynny brzdęk kolczugi odbijały się od ściany do ściany, tam i z powrotem, nie mogąc odpocząć w tak spokojnym miejscu.

- Je t'ai vaincu – powiedział zimno Francja, zacieśniając uścisk i pociągając go mocniej. – Allons, Angleterre, ce comportement enfantin n'est pas convenable. – Wtedy, spoglądając na chłopca (który ciągle się opierał), przemówił w _jego_ języku, żeby ten mógł go zrozumieć. – Nasza bitwa się skończyła. Przyjmij swoją porażkę z godnością, a będę miłosierny.

Anglia podniósł ku niemu oczy, zielone z ponurym cieniem, z goryczą bycia przegranym. Jego grymas pogłębił się, kiedy usłyszał, jak Francja przeszedł na jego język. Jeden z nich, w każdym razie – Englisc. Chłopiec nie rozumiał słowa po francusku, ale bardzo łatwo mógł przeskakiwać między Englisc, walijskim, kornijskim i wersjami irlandzkiego i gaelickiego szkockiego, i robił to regularnie. Był zbyt wielojęzyczny nawet dla swojego własnego dobra, pozwalając im wszystkim zlewać się w jedno. Każdy z nich był brzydki, ostro brzmiący, mieszanka germańskich, celtyckich i skandynawskich języków.

Anglia dalej zapierał się piętami i jeszcze bardziej sprzeciwiał się „przewodnictwu" Francji, starając się wyszarpnąć z uścisku starszego mężczyzny.

- Puszczaj! – krzyknął niemal histerycznie, próbując wykręcić się z uchwytu. – Gad lonydd i fi!

- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko! – zażądał Francja z obrzydzeniem, ciągnąc go po schodach do ołtarza, ciągle bardzo celowo mówiąc w Englisc. – I zachowaj dla siebie te okropne języki. Jeden wystarczy.

- Go hifreann leat! – wrzeszczał Anglia, raczej czysto na przekór przechodząc na inne formy celtyckiego. Udało mu się w końcu wyrwać swoją rękę Francji, ale niemal natychmiast został złapany za kark. – Ke tha gerras!

- Czy to twoja obrona? – warknął Francja, potrząsając nim. – Przeklinanie mnie w językach, których nie rozumiem, niczego nie zmieni. Zwycięstwo jest moje, a ja nie będę pobłażliwy tak jak pozostali.

Pozostali. Anglia przestał się wić na wystarczająco długo, aby znów spotkać spojrzenie Francji. Chodziło mu o Norwegię, Danię i Niemcy. Każdy z nich spędzał czas, wdrążając siebie, swoje języki i kulturę w Anglię przez ostatnie parę stuleci, ale nie były to tak agresywne ataki, jak te Francji. Hastings będzie krwawić jeszcze przez wiele lat, a Anglia nie będzie miał do pokazania nic oprócz porażki. Nie był wiele większy od dziecka, ciążyła mu zbyt duża zbroja, płaszcz praktycznie ciągnął się po ziemi, a miecz trzymał niezgrabnie, niepoprawnie, w palcach, które nie były wystarczająco duże, by móc go utrzymać. Był młody i jeszcze nigdy nie został tak pokonany. Nigdy nie był podbity – nie zupełnie. Nie w pełni.

Francja, trzymając nastolatka za włosy, dotarł do dwóch ciężkich, oprawionych w skórę ksiąg leżących na kamiennym stole przed nimi; jedna z nich była Biblią, ręcznie napisaną po łacinie, druga za to rejestrem, również napisanym ręcznie, pokrytym kolumnami znaków – ta była w Englisc.

- Nawet tutaj. – Francja pchnął Anglię na książki i zmusił go, żeby na nie spojrzał. – Une seule langue ne te suffit-elle donc pas? – ciągnął zimno, z powrotem przechodząc na francuski, pewnie dla zwiększenia ironii. – Tu ne comprends même pas le Latin, n'est-ce pas, petite Angleterre? La langue de la Grande Rome?

- Thalla dhan dh'ifreann! – zakwilił w odpowiedzi Anglia, znowu próbując się odepchnąć.

Francja odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego morderczo, być może mając nadzieję zastraszyć go, żeby był posłuszny; nie spodziewał się, że nastolatek nagle uderzy swoim opancerzonym łokciem w jego pierś. Francja był w swojej własnej zbroi i nie został zraniony przez uderzenie, nieoczekiwany wstrząs jednak zaskoczył go wystarczająco, żeby puścił garść blond włosów, którą tak mocno trzymał. Anglia natychmiast odskoczył, nurkując pod ramieniem Francji, wyraźnie mając zamiar czmychnąć. Nie zawsze się tak zachowywał, ale teraz był po prostu przestraszonym dzieckiem, któremu ucieczka wydawała się jedyną możliwością odwetu.

Francja chwycił go brutalnie za płaszcz i pociągnął do tyłu. Anglia kotłował się, kiedy został podniesiony do poziomu Francji, uderzając w niego niemal jak broniące się zwierzę. Jedna z jego metalowych rękawic wygięła się i chlusnęła o twarz Francji. Krew trysnęła szybko, jaskrawa i błyszcząca, rozpryskując się poza policzek Francji, uderzając Anglię w gardło i plamiąc jego skórę niczym płatki róż.

Francja wreszcie stracił cierpliwość i rzucił Anglię na stół, a krawędź trafiła nastolatka w plecy. Ten przez niewygodne uderzenie niewzruszonej zbroi niemal traci równowagę. Francja nie wiedział, czemu chłopiec wciąż walczy; jego los był już przypieczętowany.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'un gamin comme toi ne saurait pas accepter la défaite dignement – splunął Francja, już nie pobłażając mu przez mówienie w Englisc (jedynym języku Anglii, który rozumiał), krew nadal spływała po jego twarzy. – Si tu n'es pas assez civilisé pour communiquer avec moi dans une langue que nous pouvons parler tous les deux, alors laisse-moi me faire comprendre autrement.

Anglia znowu na niego spojrzał, opierając się o stół, jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się i patrzyły ostrożnie na Francję. Przez ramię ciągle miał przewieszony w połowie pełen kołczan ze strzałami.

- Dw i dim yn deall – powiedział (_wciąż_ buntowniczo wracając do walijskiego). - An Fhràing… – ucichł, gdy zobaczył, jak Francja wyjmuje jedną strzałę. Ostry grot zabłysnął zimno w szarym świetle kaplicy.

- To twoja ostatnia szansa – powiedział Francja lodowatym głosem, wracając do Englisc i trzymając czubek strzały tuż przy zagłębieniu gardła Anglii, zanim nie podniósł jej trochę, tak, aby ten uniósł brodę i nieznacznie przechylił głowę do tyłu. – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy dojść do porozumienia, biorąc pod uwagę, że cię pokonałem. Zaakceptujesz mnie jako swojego zdobywcę i będziesz mówił tylko jednym językiem – _moim_.

Anglia nie mógł ruszyć głową, ale odwrócił wzrok.

- Na – powiedział, celowo trzymając się walijskiego. - Níl. Ny vynnav.

Zerknął na rozcięcie na policzku Francji i uśmiechnął się – bardziej do siebie, ale uśmiech z pewnością tam był. A krew ciągle była na jego własnej bladej skórze i odznaczała się podczas spływania w kierunku obojczyka.

- Très bien – odpowiedział Francja i znowu chwycił Anglię za włosy, kiedy podniósł strzałę i ją opuścił, prosto w prawe oko chłopaka.

Anglia nie krzyknął od razu, najpierw zrobił się całkowicie sztywny, jego drugie oko rozszerzyło się w szoku, a potem westchnął, gdy Francja puścił strzałę, zostawiając grot głęboko zanurzony w jego oczodole. Francja cofnął się i Anglia odwrócił się lekko na bok – metal zaskrobał o kamień – jęknął i oparł się o stół, przez uginające się kolana ledwo dając radę utrzymać się w pionie, i sięgnął dłonią do swojego zniszczonego oka, wrzeszcząc coś, co nie było żadnym językiem, krzykiem chwiejnym, piskliwym i pełnym bólu. Francja stał za nim, obserwując obojętnie, jak ten całkowicie się odwraca, rozpryskując krew na powierzchni stołu i stron obydwu otwartych książek, wykasłując ostatni wrzask przed wzięciem niepewnego wdechu i owijając palce wokół trzonu strzały…

- Nie próbuj jej wyciągać – warknął Francja, chwytając jego nadgarstek i wykręcając mu rękę za plecy, by przycisnąć go do stołu i tych książek. – Durny chłopak…

Anglia szamotał się pod nim, niezdarnie przekręcając głowę, żeby uniknąć głębszego wbicia strzały w oko. Lewa strona jego twarzy była dużo bardziej zniszczona niż Francji, prawie w całości zabarwiona szkarłatem, gdzieniegdzie spłukanego przez jasne strużki ciała szklistego. Dyszał płytko, jakby nie mógł oddychać, ale nie krzyknął drugi raz.

- A teraz – zaczął Francja niskim głosem, a jego ton był bezbarwny i wyprany z emocji. – Może nie powinniśmy robić tego znowu?

- Go dtachta an diabhal tu! – syknął Anglia. I wtedy… – Pieprz siebie i twoją mowę! Wolałbym odciąć sobie język niż sprawić, żeby mówił po francusku!

- Jaki wulgarny – wymamrotał Francja. – We _wszystkich_ twoich językach. Naprawdę, mimo, że możesz protestować, sądzę, że francuski to twoja ostatnia nadzieja. Pozwól, że nauczę cię nieco kultury, Anglio.

Pochylił się nad nim, blisko i ciężko, metal na metalu, blond na blondzie i krew na krwi.

- Połóż ręce i ucz się – szepnął, ciągle trzymając mu dłonie za jego plecami; wolną ręką sięgnął pod chłopca, szybko i brutalnie poluzowując linki i zapięcia, przesuwając metal i sprawiając, że kolczuga drapała skórę.

- Na dean sin! – zaskrzeczał Anglia, walcząc tak bardzo, jak waga Francji i strzała przebijająca oko mu pozwalały. – Sguir! Arhoswch!

- Non, nous ne tolèrerons aucune de ces langues grossières – zadyszał Francja, odpychając pelerynę Anglii i trzymając zakrwawiony policzek nastolatka przy rejestrze napisanym najlepszym Englisc jakiegoś bezimiennego mnicha. – Tego też nie, jeśli byłbyś tak miły. Możesz nie chcieć go poznać, ale i tak cię nauczę.

- Nic od ciebie nie chcę! – splunął Anglia i przycisnął wolną rękę do rannego oka. Strzała wystawała między jego dwoma palcami. – Mae'n gas gyda fi…

Przerwał nagle, kiedy dłoń Francji uniosła się do strzały i zacisnęła wokół niej; wziął gwałtowny wdech, jego ciało napięło się w przerażeniu…

- Ffrainc… – nie błagał, ale głos miał cichy i nerwowy; zwracanie się do Francji po walijsku nie było jednak pomocne.

Francja uśmiechnął się do niego lodowato i mocno przekręcił strzałę, dokładnie w tym samym momencie wpychając ją głębiej, zastępując jedno bolesne wtargnięcie innym. Brzęk i stuk strzały odbijającej się od kamiennej podłogi został zagłuszony przez inny krzyk, przewyższający każdy z pięciu języków, których Anglia odmówił porzucić i tego, którego odmówił poznać. Wszędzie było mnóstwo krwi, na całej książce i jego nogach; Francja wreszcie puścił ramię, które przez cały czas wykręcał za plecami chłopca, bo nie musiał już dłużej go poskramiać. Anglia był pod nim całkowicie zaklinowany, zgniatany między swoim zdobywcą a kamiennym stołem prostego ołtarza. Czoło miał w przesiąkniętych krwią stronicach książki, palce obu jego rąk kurczowo ściskały krawędzie skórzanej oprawy, trzymając je, jakby były jedyną pociechą podczas tego wszystkiego, jedyną rzeczą, której mógł się uczepić – ten rękopis napisany w jednym z jego własnych języków – gdy Francja zupełnie go najechał i starał się stłamsić w nim każdy ostatni skrawek anglosaskości i celtyckości.

Francja nie wyciągnął strzały, ale raczej nie przez to, że chciał skończyć to szybko, tylko – co bardziej prawdopodobne – dlatego, że naprawdę nie miał czasu, żeby przez godzinę przygniatać jakiegoś zasmarkanego nastolatka do stołu. Pieprzył go pod czujnym, kamiennym okiem świętych i zbawców, uderzenia metalu o drewno trzaskały i skrobały głośno i okropnie w porównaniu do absolutnej ciszy kościoła. Żaden z nich przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił, Anglia za to mocno przygryzał dolną wargę, żeby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku; jedyną rzeczą, która wywołała jego reakcję, mimo początkowego wejścia i zejścia ze sceny, i sprawiło, że krzyknął, było wytryśnięcie krwi z rany na policzku Francisa, obca nieczystość rozpryskująca się na stronach do tej pory zalanych jedynie brytyjską krwią.

- Arhoswch! – zasapał Anglia, znów po walijsku, bardziej przytrzymując książkę, zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem tak, że następne krople francuskiej krwi wylądowały w jego włosach. – Zostaw moje języki! Ja sam nie wystarczam?

- Och, nie zrozum tego źle – odrzekł Francja, pobłażając mu przez wrócenie do Englisc. – Twoje języki dosyć dobrze ci służą i przyznaję, że niektóre z twoich opowieści, tylko ty wiesz jak napisanych, są rzeczywiście zajmujące. _The Mabinogion_ – wybacz mi moją wymowę – i _Y Gododdin_… wspaniale pasują do twoich upodobań, racja? Osobiście najbardziej jednak lubię twoje historie o królu Arthurze. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że mógłbyś stworzyć opowieść tak… _romantyczną_.

Anglia nie odpowiedział, niżej pochylając głowę do książki, którą zawzięcie ściskał.

- Arthur i piękna Gwenhwyfar i mądry czarodziej Myrddin… – Francja uśmiechnął się szeroko nad ramieniem chłopca. – I co było ze śmiercią Arthura? Jedynie śpi w Avalonie, odpoczywa, a gdy Brytania będzie upadać i potrzebować jego pomocy, powstanie ponownie? – Francja pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Krew skapywała z jego szczęki, a jego biodra wciąż poruszały się rytmicznie. Odgarnął trochę złotych włosów Anglii za jego ucho. – Gdzie jest Arthur? Nie uratuje cię? Czy Arthur się budzi?

Anglia nie miał pojęcia, czy Francja chciał, by powiedział tak lub nie, więc milczał dalej, kołysząc się do przodu z każdym pchnięciem Francji tylko po to, żeby to sobie ułatwić. Krawędź stołu powstrzymywała go i zapewniała oparcie, którego bez wątpienie chciał jego pogromca. Ból był nie do zniesienia, ale Anglia był nieludzko cicho, bo nie był człowiekiem – żaden z nich nie był. Wydobrzeje.

Nawet jeśli nie wybaczy.

Powiedział tylko – wpół szlochając – kiedy poczuł, jak Francja sięga pod niego, chwytając książkę.

- _Mercy_ – rzekł, odkaszlując to szybko, ledwie słuchając samego siebie, przywierając mocniej do zniszczonej księgi.

Francja zaśmiał się i cofnął dłoń.

- Merci? – powtórzył, wymawiając to jako zupełnie inne słowo – wysoka, zadowolona pieśń – chwytając garść włosów chłopca i wykonując ostatnie pchnięcie, rozlewając się w nim. – De rien vraiment, ma petite Angleterre.

Nawet jeśli powiedział to po francusku, sposób, w jaki Anglia zamarł…

- As-tu compris cela? – zanucił Francja. Skończył już z nim i wyszedł z niego, brutalnie uderzył go w głowę. – Hm, Angleterre? – Pochylił się wystarczająco blisko, by móc szeptać mu do ucha, być może po to, żeby posągi świętych nie mogły go usłyszeć, mimo że z tak stoickim spokojem dawały świadectwo beznamiętnemu gwałtowi. – Angleterre. Albion. Avalon. _Arthur_.

Francja odsunął się, całkowicie zabierając swoją wagę i obecność znad Anglii. Nastolatek osunął się na kolana tuż przy stole. Zakrwawiona książka wciąż była przyciśnięta do pancerza metalowej zbroi.

Było za późno. Zrozumiał. Francuski przeniknął do środka. Był na tych kartkach wewnątrz niego. Słownictwo było w jego umyśle, a słowa na jego języku.

- Où est Arthur? – zadrwił znów Francja, tym razem po francusku.

- Ici – powiedział Anglia, nie patrząc na niego. - Je suis là. – Pochylił głowę. - Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'appeler ainsi.

Francja uśmiechnął się zimno.

- Cela seulement, je te l'accorderai – odpowiedział. - Après tout, je t'ai pris tout le reste. – Wytarł swoją twarz i zlizał krew, która przeniosła się na palce. – Zabrałem angielski od Anglii.

* * *

_[Jeden, dwadzieścia jeden dział, opuść ręce, zrezygnuj z walki…]_

* * *

[14 października, rok 1944]

Gdy obudził się o trzeciej nad ranem, bandaże były pokryte w połowie skrzepłą krwią. Rana na jego boku bolała i, kiedy się przesunął, poczuł, że opatrunki przy jego klatce piersiowej są wilgotne; zbadanie dłoni po przyciśnięciu jej do gazy było wystarczającym dowodem na to, że krew w końcu przesiąkła.

(Niemcy zrobił się ostatnio zdesperowany. Ten uporczywy ciąg ataków dzień po dniu nie był na skalę właściwego blitzu, ale zaczął zbierać swoje żniwo. Pięć lat. To trwało już od pięć lat. Był wykończony. Wszyscy byli.)

Ameryka ułożył się na nim, ciężki, bez koszuli i pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Miał swoje własne rany: najświeższe cięcie było tuż pod jego obojczykiem, zagojone na tyle, że nie potrzebny był opatrunek. Było jednak brzydkie – dowód, że było głębokie i pewnie musiało boleć jak cholera. Ameryka nie narzekał na takie rzeczy. Wzdrygał się i wiercił, gdy Anglia i Chiny po raz pierwszy je pielęgnowali, ale poza tym przyjął to w tym swoim wielkim, jasnym i bohaterskim stylu. Jak zawsze.

Anglia podniósł rękę Ameryki i zepchnął go, wystarczająco delikatnie, żeby go nie obudzić, i wstał z łóżka. Krew wsiąkała już w jego koszulę, krawędzie plam zaczynały przybierać kolor miedzi; musiał krwawić już od jakiegoś czasu. Tak naprawdę to nie była nawet jego koszula – ta była Ameryki. Będzie musiał się później jej pozbyć. Ameryka pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale nie o to chodziło. Zakrwawił jego pościel i jego koszulę – Ameryka obróciłby wszystko w żart i powiedziałby, że wszystko gra, ale nie grało, nie do końca. Może nie był w niebezpieczeństwie bycia przez tę krew skażonym (bo już taki był, z jego zmutowaną angielsko-francusko-angielsko-amerykańską ewolucją średniowiecznego angielskiego), ale czemu miałby mieć do czynienia jeszcze z brytyjskim rozlewem krwi, kiedy sam miał mnóstwo zranień?

Ameryka spał jeszcze chwilę, z jedną dłonią pod poduszką a drugą rzuconą na prześcieradle tam, gdzie zostawił ją Anglia. Bez okularów wyglądał dużo młodziej. Jak nastolatek. Jakby był za młody, by brać udział w tej wojnie.

(Nie, żebyś ty _kiedykolwiek_ był zbyt młody. Albo raczej zbyt _stary_.)

Był chyba jednak jakimś sypialnianym paranoikiem; ledwo moment zajęło mu zauważenie, że Anglii już tam nie było i poruszył się, wpół siadając i rozglądając się nieprzytomnie.

- Tu jesteś – powiedział wreszcie, mrużąc oczy podczas patrzenia na niego. – Co się stało?

- Nic. – Anglia stał nad biurkiem i jedną ręką rozpinał koszulę, a drugą grzebał w apteczce w poszukiwaniu bandaża. Na chwilę przestał to robić i spojrzał na Amerykę. – Śpij dalej, Alfred. Za minutę wrócę do łóżka.

Ameryka już wymacywał na stoliku swoje okulary; przez to, że usiadł, prześcieradła się przesunęły i mógł zobaczyć krew.

- Krwawisz? – Założył okulary, popychając je palcem.

- Bandaż po prostu przeciekł. Nie przejmuj się.

- To znowu ta na boku? – Ameryka zaczął wykopywać się z pościeli. – Ile ona już ma? Jesteś pewien, że się goi?

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Anglia zdjął zakrwawiony bandaż i zawinął go w opakowanie po nowym opatrunku, wzdychając do siebie, gdy usłyszał, jak Ameryka za nim się porusza. – Alfred, naprawdę. Wiem, jak się zabandażować.

- Jesteś pewny? – Ameryka podszedł do niego w samych spodniach od munduru, ponownie poprawiając okulary. Przechylił głowę, żeby popatrzeć na ranę; Anglia ostentacyjnie go zignorował i wylał jodynę na ściereczkę. – Nie wygląda na to.

- Nie wygląda na to, że się goi, czy nie wygląda na to, że umiem się zabandażować? – odgryzł się Anglia, przyciskając szmatkę do zranienia i wycierając skrzepłą krew.

Ameryka odwrócił od tego wzrok.

- I to i to – przerwał. – To musi boleć.

- Jodyna?

- Tak.

- Jak diabli. – Anglia na niego spojrzał. – Tak, jak skręcony kawałek balustrady, który wbił się moją klatkę piersiową za pierwszym razem.

Ameryka spotkał jego spojrzenie i uniósł brew.

- Touché – powiedział.

- Co to było? – Anglia znowu przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, rzucając szmatkę na biurko i podnosząc czysty opatrunek.

- Hm? – Ameryka zamrugał. – Touché? To… francuski, prawda?

- Zgadza się.

- No i?

- No i wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy mówisz po francusku. – Anglia postanowił nie patrzeć mu w oczy, zamiast tego całkowicie skoncentrował się na owijaniu się bandażem; owinął go trzy razy wokół żeber i dwa wokół ramienia, a potem sięgnął po szpilkę.

- Niby kiedy mówię po francusku? – zapytał z osłupieniem Ameryka.

- Café. Filet. Do diabła, nawet _herbs_ wymawiasz tak jak on. To _herbs_ z _h_.

- Nieważne. – Ameryka podniósł dłonie i cofnął się. – Wydaje mi się, że straciłeś za dużo krwi. Masz halucynacje, staruszku. To _Matthew_ mówi po francusku, a nie ja.

Ameryka wrócił do łóżka i runął w poprzek niego, wzdychając głęboko; był cicho przez dłuższą chwilę, a Anglia nie próbował z nim rozmawiać, gdy sam zapinał koszulę i odkładał apteczkę na miejsce.

- Poza tym – powiedział nagle Ameryka, ciągle leżąc tak, jak wylądował – czy nie powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że angielski, którym mówimy – ten, którego nauczyłeś Matthewa i mnie – ma w sobie mnóstwo francuskiego?

Anglia zesztywniał, nie odwracając się do niego.

- …Bo zapytałeś – powiedział niskim głosem. – Tylko dlatego, że zapytałeś… o to, jak wymawiam słowa…

- Ale to nieprawda? – Ameryka usiadł na łóżku. – Hej, Arthur. To prawda, tak?

Anglia nic na to nie odpowiedział, jednak wreszcie odwrócił się do Ameryki. Nie był już nastoletnim chłopcem w zbyt dużej zbroi, ale nagle poczuł się tak bezradny, z ranami z kolejnej wojny, spadając po równi pochyłej po naćpaniu się imperializmem: ostatecznie wyblakłe, poszarpane resztki imperium. Spojrzał na Amerykę, który kochał go, przerósł go a potem ponownie go kochał – ale ta druga miłość wciąż była „przerośnięta". Świat znowu się zmieniał i chociaż okoliczności były zupełnie inne, gdy był pod Ameryką (którego _wychował_), pozwalał mu obdzierać się ze swojej siły tak, jak zrobił to Francja te lata temu.

Ale to nie była wina Ameryki. _To_… stało się prawie sześćset lat zanim on w ogóle…

Anglia wziął głęboki oddech. Wyzdrowiał. Nie wybaczył. Zdobyty stał się zdobywcą. Od tamtego czasu zmiażdżył Francję niezliczoną ilość razy.

(Mimo to. Język. Francja nie tknął ani walijskiego, ani kornijskiego, ani celtyckiego. Nie krwawił na nie. Ale angielski…)

- Arthur? – Ameryka pochylił się do przodu, jego głos złagodniał.

- Wiesz – powiedział Anglia – lubił te historie. Te o królu Arthurze. Właściwie to nawet tak bardzo, że je ukradł. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Myślisz, że można to potraktować jako komplement?

- Być może. – Ameryka uśmiechnął się i pokazał mu język. – Też je lubiłem. – Poklepał łóżko obok siebie. – Chodź tu i opowiedz mi jakąś, tak jak robiłeś, kiedy byłem mały.

- Dobrze. – Anglia uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pa gur yv y porthau…?

- Nie po walijsku! – jęknął Ameryka. – Ani w żadnym z tych twoich dziwnych bajkowych języków…

- Ależ Alfredzie – westchnął Anglia, jedynie w połowie poważny – to jedyny sposób, żeby nie skazić jej francuskim.

—

O świcie poczuł, że bandaże ponownie są mokre; znów leżał z ręką przyciśniętą do rany, a Ameryka oplatał go od tyłu, oddychał mu w szyję i trzymał jego drugą dłoń.

- Meddwl i yn marw wyf, Alfred – powiedział Anglia cicho po walijsku, więc nawet gdyby Ameryka to usłyszał, nie zrozumiałby.

* * *

_[Twoja wiara chodzi po potłuczonym szkle, a kac nie ustępuje  
Nic nigdy nie jest zbudowane do końca  
Jesteś zrujnowany...]_

* * *

Nie słuchał Ameryki.

Ameryka zawsze coś mówił. Tak naprawdę to nigdy się nie zamykał. Nawet podczas czegoś takiego, gdy, na miłość boską, powinien być cicho, bez tchu i niezdolny do mówienia, tylko przyciskał twarz do gardła Anglii i związywał razem głupie zdania, takie jak „Wszystko w porządku?", „Boli cię?" i „Po prostu zignoruj Francję, celowo próbuje cię wkurzyć".

Anglia nie odpowiadał, bo nie słuchał. Przez głowę przelatywało mu kilkanaście innych rzeczy (więc czy nie był hipokrytą, denerwując się o to, że Ameryka nie może skupić się na jednej sprawie, skoro sam był taki sam, choć tak się z tym nie obnosił?), na przykład to, jak bardzo chciałby zatopić pięść w twarzy Francji, pomimo _tego_, iż Francja nie był wrogiem, nie tym razem, i to, że Rosja i Chiny wyglądali ostatnio na zbyt zaprzyjaźnionych, gdy rozmowa schodziła na komunizm i słabo że tak, przez Amerykę faktycznie go _bolało_, z tymi entuzjastycznymi palcami za mocno przyciskanymi do siniaków; ale, tak naprawdę, przede wszystkim czuł silne tarcie tablicy o swoje plecy i napięcie swoich nóg owiniętych wokół pasa Ameryki, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna przygryzał linię jego szczęki i myślał, że to naprawdę niezwykle, kurewsko _głupie_.

Ameryka miał więcej niż jeden powód; chciał odpłacić się Anglii za wspaniałą historię nie-po-walijsku o wpół do czwartej nad ranem, chciał go uspokoić, bo ten wyglądał, jakby był gotowy zrobić dziurę w ścianie przez swój ostatni banalny, spowodowany książkami spór z Francją, po prostu chciał _jego_ (chyba). Właściwie bardziej prawdopodobne było, że chciał kogoś przy tablicy…

(_Ciebie_ przy tablicy, na której są twoje słodkie, małe rysunki!)

Poważnie, po wszystkich doskokach do gardła Ameryki podczas spotkań, pozwolił mu umknąć z morderstwem. _Ciągle_ mu pozwalał.

Bo to było idiotyczne. Drzwi nie miały zamka (właśnie tak Włochy wszedł do środka, prawda? I Kanada? I połowa Chinatown?). Jasne, pozostała trójka poszła swoimi własnymi ścieżkami i raczej nie wróci, ale nawet nie o to chodziło. Nawet gdyby zabarykadowaliby się w pokoju z ogromem zamków, przyciemnili okna i przed zaczęciem obydwaj złożyliby śluby milczenia, sama zasada była… kretyńska. Mieli do czegoś takiego bardzo dobre łóżko.

Nie, żeby to robiło jakąś dużą różnicę. Ameryka miał swój własny sposób. Jak zwykle.

I, tak naprawdę, Ameryka go nie zmusił. Może robienie tego w pionie przy tablicy było po prostu tak niekonwencjonalne jak robienie tego w poziomie nad kamienny ołtarzem, ale to nie było takie samo; Francja ze swoim największym okrucieństwem i Anglia ze swoją największą słabością, niewystarczający silny, by powstrzymać zmienianie własnego języka. Słowa, którymi teraz mówił Ameryka, wymawiane wysokim głosem między oddechami, jego zapewnienia i pytania, które nie były słyszane, były wynikiem tego, że Anglia tamtego dnia odpowiedział po francusku. Przekazał Ameryce zniszczony język, być może dlatego, że sam nie mógł znieść tego, że miałby go puścić. Mógł pozwolić Francji wziąć sobie ten cholerny Englisc i od tego czasu mówić tylko po szkocku czy walijsku – ale tego nie zrobił.

Jego westchnienie bardziej przypominało syk; oparł brodę o ramię Ameryki i patrzył tępo na brzydkie, połatane ściany pokoju, dłońmi chwytając się kurtki Ameryki. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Nie musiał się trzymać, był zupełnie ściśnięty między tablicą, na całości której były chaotycznie wypisane ich wojenne plany, i Ameryką. Ameryka był uprzejmiejszy ze swoją większą wytrzymałością. Trzymał go.

(Anglie tego potrzebował. Na tym etapie, ciężko ranny, cholernie _zmęczony_, potrzebował tego. Po blitzie, pobity, zniszczony nie do naprawy, Ameryka był jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż stał. Rosja i Chiny troszczyli się mniej o niego, a bardziej o samo zwycięstwo, a Francja, jak zwykle, mu nie pomagał. Z głową na ramieniu Ameryki przypomniał sobie ten dzień, w którym Francja sklasyfikował go przez dopasowanie imion zaczynających się od „A". _A_. Ameryka. Alfred…)

Uchwyt Ameryki ześlizgnął się; młodszy mężczyzna złapał go szybko i ich pozycja była taka sama jak przedtem, ale Ameryka był brutalny i mocno przesunął ręką po uporczywej ranie na boku Anglii, kiedy ten złapał jego kurtkę, żeby go powstrzymać.

- _Kurwa_, Alfred…! – Nie mógł nawet udawać, że go to nie bolało, bo ból był rzeczywisty i wystarczająco wyraźny, by jego reakcja była zupełnie szczera.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam! – Ameryka pospiesznie zabrał dłonie. – Nie chciałem cię tutaj złapać, przysięgam. Wiem, że jesteś delikatny.

- W dupę mi wsadź delikatność – rzucił Anglia, mocno przyciskając piętę do krzyża Ameryki. – Pierdolić delikatność. Spróbuj „kompletnie popieprzony" i może będziesz blisko.

- Kompletnie popieprzony? – powtórzył Ameryka, mrugając, a jego niebieskie oczy się rozszerzyły. – Nawet jeszcze nie skończyłem. – A potem się uśmiechnął, wyraz jego twarzy znacznie się zachmurzył. – Ale _jestem blisko_.

Anglia ciągle miał w sobie to coś, więc przewrócił oczami.

- Bardzo zmyślne – wymamrotał sucho. – Naprawdę, brawa dla ciebie.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Ameryka, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając.

- To był sarkazm, idioto.

- Serio? – Ameryka wystawił mu język. – Nie miałem pojęcia.

Anglia z irytacją spotkał jego spojrzenie. Jego pozycja przy tablicy była dużo mniej wygodna niż poprzednio, nacisk na szyję palił; jego bok ciągle bolał, i może tylko to sobie wyobrażał, ale czuł, że bandaże, szczelnie schowane pod jego koszulą i kurtką, były znowu wilgotne.

- Zamknij się – powiedział zimno.

Nie żartował i Ameryka o tym wiedział; młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słodko i pochylił na chwilę, najpierw całując Anglię w policzek, a później w czoło.

- Nie chciałem cię zranić – powiedział. – _Wiesz_ o tym.

- Odwal się – wymamrotał złowrogo Anglia.

- Zmuś mnie – odpowiedział radośnie Ameryka i pocałował go w usta, wyciszając dalsze wyzwiska.

W innych okolicznościach Anglia mógłby się zaśmiać – bo pomysł _był_ śmieszny. Nikt nie mógł zmusić Ameryki do niczego, nawet _on_. Te dni dawno minęły i teraz sprawy między nim a Ameryką miały się inaczej (niedomówienie, prawda?). Może w roku 1776 miałby Ameryce za złe jego siłę, nienawidziłby tego, że sam mógł się utrzymać, gardziłby tym, że ten go już nie potrzebuje; ale teraz, kiedy to _on_ potrzebował _jego_…

Cieszył się, że Ameryka jest silny.

(I może to, że pozwalał swojemu byłemu obciążeniu pieprzyć się o tablicę nie było teraz takie dziwne. Dużo się zmieniło. Tak jak Francja nigdy więcej nie byłby w stanie zgwałcić go, tak jak zrobił to wtedy, Anglia nie miał w sobie już tego, by zrobić to samo Hiszpanii tak jak wieki temu zrobił to _więcej_ niż jeden raz. Wszystkie te wojny były i tak śmiesznymi ślizgami sił, z jego mocą niszczejącą kawałek po kawałku przez kapryśny przepływ dominacji imperium-potęgi.)

- Nie upuść mnie znowu – syknął Anglia, jedną dłonią miętosząc futro na kołnierzu kurtki Ameryki; ich usta wciąż były bardzo blisko.

- Nie puszczę – Ameryka już kołysał się miarowo. – Wygodnie ci?

- Wolałbym być w bardziej dogodnym otoczeniu, ale będę żyć.

Ameryka zaśmiał się, ale nawet mimo tego, że wziął słowa Anglii za zaproszenie, by zwiększyć tempo (i tak naprawdę robił całą robotę), był delikatny, uważał, gdzie i jak mocno łapie Anglię. A Anglia sam nie wiedział, czy powinien być wzruszony czy oburzony tym, że Ameryka traktuje go, jakby był zrobiony z porcelany – co było ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że młodszy mężczyzna w swoim czasie potłukł więcej niż kilka drogich filiżanek; ale tak naprawdę, nawet jeśli nie była to uprzejmość czy litość, był to szacunek. Nazywał go staruszkiem czy antykiem częściej, niż Anglia przejmował się pamiętać (na co zawsze odpowiadał, że lepsze to, niż bycie bachorem mając trzysta pięćdziesiąt lat), ale jak na ironię Ameryka kochał się z nim z zainteresowaniem archeologa albo historyka, ze wznowioną ciekawością raz po raz odkrywającego mapę.

[_Twoje zamki, twoje katedry, twoje wybrzeża i twoje rzeki i twoje kręte drogi; twoje ciemne, zaczarowane lasy i twoje wysokie, rozległe białe klify i twoje gorzkie, londyńskie niebo. Twoje piosenki i twoje opowieści i twoje języki, każdy z nich, walijski, szkocki, kornijski, angielski – nawet jeśli nie rozumiem z nich ani słowa, potrzebuję ich. Kiedyś miałeś mnie całego. I ja chcę mieć całego ciebie, teraz, gdy jestem wystarczająco silny__…_]

Pamiętał pierwszy raz. Rok 1917. Był wtedy ranny i zmęczony i myślał (całkiem szczerze), że Ameryka był na niego wściekły za tamten wypadek ze statkiem w 1912 roku. Nie wspominali o statku, bo zamiast tego rozmawiali o Niemcach i gazie musztardowym i o tym, że Rosja robił to, co mu się rzewnie podobało. Dosyć długo przed tym nie widział Ameryki – ten znowu urósł i Anglia zapomniał, jak wysoki był ten chłopiec. Chłopiec. _Cóż_. To dokładnie to, racja? Aż do 1917 roku zajęło Anglii – zupełne – zaakceptowanie tego, że Ameryka nie był już dzieckiem.

Pierwszy pocałunek – początek całej tej lawiny. Siedzieli obok siebie w ciszy na szorstkiej pościeli łóżka, Anglia wyrywał z kwiatu maku czerwone płatki, pozwalając im rozsypać się na brudnej podłodze u jego stóp niczym plamom krwi. Ameryka milczał, rozglądając się po wykopie z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Było gorzej, niż się spodziewał, to było jasne. Pomimo wszystkiego, przestrzeń między nimi nie była „przykra" – jedynie bolesna. _Tak, jest źle. Nie wiedziałeś?_ Ameryka w końcu wykaszlał jego imię i Anglia odwrócił się do niego i pozwolił mu się pocałować, bo myślał, że to sposób Ameryki na przeproszenie za coś, co nie było nawet jego winą. _Nie, nie wiedziałem. Przyszedłem ci pomóc, ale nie wiedziałem, że było tak źle. Przepraszam, __**przepraszam**__._

To było okropne, ściany brudnego okopu były mokre, zimne i wyglądały, jakby zamykały ich w sobie niczym grób. Łóżko skrzypiało wraz z każdym ich drobnym ruchem i ich pozycja była niewygodna przez brak miejsca i to, że byli w całym mundurze (tak jak teraz). Zastanawiał się, czy to – czy on – był pierwszy raz Ameryki i złapał się na tym, że miał nadzieję, że nie, choćby tylko dlatego, jak nędzne to było. Ale i tak, nie zważając na to, przylgnął do Ameryki, oddychając nim tak, żeby przez pięć pieprzonych minut nie musieć czuć błota i gnicia i maków; Ameryka wypełniał go tak nieporadnie, a jednak tak całkowicie, że (na szczęście) jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to to, że mimo że nie było to cudowne, było cholernie lepsze od pocisków, którymi ktoś strzelał do niego na polu walki.

(Ameryka leżał cicho, gdy było już po wszystkim, i trzymał go za rękę. Nie zadał sobie trudu, by zdjąć okulary, więc te były teraz lekko przekrzywione. Anglia leniwie je poprawił i Ameryka pocałował opuszki jego palców.

- Dziękuję. – To Anglia to powiedział, patrząc na sufit pokoju wielkości grobu.

Ameryka zamrugał.

- Za co?

- _Wiesz_ za co.

- Za najbardziej niesamowity, wspaniały, oszałamiający seks, jaki kiedykolwiek miałeś?

- Nie, ale za to też dzięki.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że jesteś sarkastyczny?

- _Ty_ też byłeś sarkastyczny.

- Prawda. – Ameryka uśmiechnął się do niego, ale uśmiech zaraz zniknął. – Jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

- Oczywiście, że jestem nieszczęśliwy. – Jadeitowe oczy Anglii zamigotały do niego. – Ale nie o ciebie chodzi. Tylko… o _to_. To wszystko.

- Wojnę. – To nie było pytanie. – Ale jesteś stary – masz, ile, jakieś czterysta milionów lat? Wydaje mi się, że widziałeś ich już za dużo.

- Niestety, myślę, że to może być to. Choć śmiem twierdzić, że też nie jesteś tym jakoś szczególnie zachwycony, szczeniaku.

- Jasne, że nie. – Ameryka przerwał. – To _co_ ze mną? Nie jesteś ze mną nieszczęśliwy? Więc _co_, Arthur?

- Ulżyło mi. – Anglia ścisnął jego dłoń. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi ulżyło, że tu jesteś, idioto.)

Ameryka tego nie przeciągał. Przyciskał twarz do gardła Anglii, gdy dochodził, nacisk okularów na szczękę starszego mężczyzny był zimny i mocny. Ameryka szepnął coś, coś, co zaczynało się od „A", coś, co brzmiało jak…

- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał cicho Anglia, ustępując przeciwko falującemu oddechowi Ameryki, wyćwiczony w cierpliwości na swój własny szczyt.

- Hm? – Ameryka podniósł głowę. – Powiedziałem… powiedziałem „Arthur"… bo to… twoje imię.

- Och.

- My-myślałeś, że co… powiedziałem?

- Nic. – Anglia przerwał. – Albion – przerwał znowu, krzywiąc się. – Nic.

- Albion? – Ameryka oprzytomniał i wyprostował się, poprawiając okulary zanim nie sięgnął w dół, żeby zająć się Anglią. – Nie wiem nawet, co to jest. Wybacz, tak przy okazji.

- To… to nic. – Anglia złapał oddech i skręcił się przy tablicą, pod dłonią Ameryki. – Cholera jasna, Alfred, pospiesz się, co? Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobiło coś dobrego z moim kręgosłupem.

- Tak jest, wasza wysokość – powiedział bezbarwnie Ameryka. Przeniósł Anglię trochę dalej po tablicy, chwytając go wokół pleców, żeby go podtrzymać. – To nie moja wina, że jesteś taki stary. Co teraz jest nie tak z twoim kręgosłupem – artretyzm?

- Alfred, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby mój łokieć zaklinował się w twoim oczodole…

- No no, to naprawdę jest _zbyt_ urocze.

Nie głos Ameryki. Angielski, ale nie z jakimkolwiek angielskim akcentem. Bardziej jak…

Anglia spojrzał przez ramię Ameryki, przepełniony nie lękiem czy przerażeniem, a raczej złością. Francja opierał się o framugę, trzymał się za łokcie i szeroko się uśmiechał.

- Excusez-moi – przeszedł na francuski.

- Jak długo tu byłeś? – zażądał lodowato Anglia.

Dłoń Ameryki zamarła, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, ale teraz próbował odwrócić głowę i zerknąć na podglądacza przez ramię; Anglia chwycił garść jego włosów w kolorze kukurydzy i zatrzymał go, zmuszając go do patrzenia prosto na tablicę.

- Nie patrz na niego – wymamrotał. – Nie dawaj mu satysfakcji.

- Jak długo? – wracając do angielskiego, Francja oderwał się od framugi, w zamyśleniu pocierając podbródek, jakby rozważał pytanie. – Mniej więcej od tego momentu, kiedy Amérique zapytał, czy ci wygodnie. Będziesz mi musiał jednak wybaczyć. Wróciłem tylko dlatego, bo zapomniałem dokumentów. To raczej nie moja wina, że wy dwaj nie umiecie stłumić swojego słabo ukrywanego pożądania dopóki przynajmniej nie wyjdziecie z pokoju, non? – Postukał się w brodę, nawet nie ukrywał, że to wszystko go bawi. – W tym budynku jest kilka magazynów – jeden jest na końcu korytarza, swoją drogą – ale wydaje mi się, że obydwaj zgodziliście się, że to za daleko.

- Mogłeś po prostu odejść! – powiedział głośno Ameryka. Ciągle stał plecami do Francji, bo Anglia nie pozwolił mu się odwrócić. – Nie musiałeś tam… _stać_ i na nas patrzeć, ty…

- Ach, ale potrzebuję moich dokumentów – powiedział Francja i wszedł do pokoju.

Ameryka bez skutku szarpnął się w uścisku Anglii; Anglia trzymał go nadal, a samemu zabijał Francję wzrokiem, śledząc go z ze swojej jakoś-kompromitującej pozycji (bycia przygwożdżonym do tablicy), wciąż pobudzony i z nogami oplatającymi biodra Ameryki i z Ameryką w nim. Francja raczej obojętnie podszedł do jednej z metalowych szafek i zaczął przeszukiwać jedną z szuflad, pogwizdując do siebie.

- Jasna cholera, _wyjdziesz_ stąd wreszcie? – wybuchł Anglia.

- Mam takie samo prawo tu być jak wy dwaj – odpowiedział nonszalancko Francja i nie podniósł spojrzenia. – Jeśli nie chcieliście, żeby wam przeszkadzano, mogliście przynajmniej wybrać pokój, który się zamyka.

Oba oświadczenia Francji były, niestety, boleśnie prawdziwe. Anglia zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli dostałby możliwość wyboru między skończeniem tego, co robili z Ameryką a okaleczeniem Francji, byłby skłonny wybrać drugą opcję. Teraz _to_ mogłoby faktycznie bardziej go usatysfakcjonować…

Francja w końcu znalazł papiery, których – rzekomo – szukał i na powrót zamknął szufladę, starannie chowając swoją zdobycz pod pachą. Robił to wolno, wyraźnie zdeterminowany, by to przewlekać. Ameryka prychnął i pochylił się do przodu i popchnął Anglię na tablicę głębokim, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chyba myślał, że mogło to sprawić, że Francja poczułby się wystarczająco niezręcznie i wyszedł.

Co było śmieszne.

Francja rzeczywiście zatrzymał się i obserwował ich, a głowę pochylał z zainteresowaniem w jedną stronę. Ameryka pokazał mu środkowy palec, nie przerywając tego, co robił. Francja się zaśmiał.

- Od tego dnia minęło osiemset siedemdziesiąt osiem lat, Arthurze – powiedział, machając lekceważąco ręka, gdy odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. – Ale wydaje mi się, że i tak nie kłopoczesz się, żeby o tym pamiętać.

Anglia odsunął się od Ameryki, obserwując, jak Francja wychodzi.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te permettrais pas de m'appeler comme ça – powiedział perfekcyjnie po francusku. – Je ne t'ai pas laissé m'appeler "Arthur" pendant ces huit cent soixante-dix-huit années, espèce de salaud. Ne me fais pas chier.

Ameryka gapił się na niego, zupełnie zagubiony; tysiące razy słyszał walijski, tak samo jak irlandzki i szkockie wersje gaelickiego, co jakiś czas nawet kornijski, ale _francuski_…?

Anglia jednak nie zwracał uwagi na Amerykę, zadowolony, gdy Francja, równie zaskoczony, odwrócił się ku niemu. Po długiej chwili, najwyraźniej tracąc słowa w _obu_ językach, Francja uśmiechnął się znowu, ale tym razem znacznie lżej.

- Et Albion?

- Non. – Anglia potrząsnął głową. – Sûrement pas ça.

- Je vois. Touché – uśmiech Francji się skrzywił. – Au revoir, alors, Angleterre. Amérique – skinął krótko głową i, wreszcie, wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- _Skąd_ to wytrzasnąłeś? – spytał natychmiast Ameryka.

- Z tego dnia osiemset siedemdziesiąt osiem lat temu – westchnął Anglia. – Alfred, proszę. Bolą mnie od tego plecy. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale praktycznie zgiąłeś mnie w pół.

- Och, jasne, wybacz. – Ameryka wysłał mu słodki, mały uśmiech i wrócił do swojej poprzedniej roboty.

Tak naprawdę cała sytuacja była teraz jakoś przestarzała i niezręczna – sami zabijali nastrój już od rozmowy o zapaleniu stawów i łokciach w oczodołach, ale Francja był ostatnim gwoździem do trumny. Ameryka wciąż w nim był, ale nie mogli nawet patrzeć sobie w oczy. Ameryka spoglądał na rozmazane rysunki Anglii przedstawiające Niemcy, Włochy i Japonię, a sam Anglia patrzył morderczo na drzwi, gdyby Francja śmiał wrócić.

Nie wrócił. Anglia w końcu położył czoło na ramieniu Ameryki, słuchając go. To było jego zwyczajne zdyszane gadanie, jego „No dalej", jego „Kocham cię" i jego „Arthur", wypowiadane w tym dziwnym pół-francuskim, pół-Englisc, który Anglia pozwolił stworzyć Francji. Ameryka był tak bezpieczniejszy. Nie stworzył ani nie zniszczył – jedynie pożyczył i zmienił. Był niezwykle silny, ale nie był pogromcą – był ponownym stwórcą.

(A zmiany były przecież dobre. Nieuniknione. Nie do powstrzymania.)

Anglia doszedł w dłoń Ameryki jedynie z lekkim westchnieniem, jakby ulżyło mu, że to się już skończyło. Ameryka przychylił go z powrotem i przyłożył usta do jego ucha, uśmiechając się.

- Hej, to twoje imię? – szepnął. – Albion?

- Tak. – Anglia oddychał przez chwilę lub dwie, a potem otworzył swoje zielone oczy i spotkał spojrzenie Ameryki. – Stare.

- Hm. – Ameryka znowu pocałował jego policzek. – Słodkie.

- Postaw mnie, proszę.

Ameryka wreszcie tak zrobił, odchylając się od niego i pozwalając mu postawić stopy na podłodze. Anglia pobrzęczał trochę, kiedy się prostował, i syknął.

- Alfred, przysięgam na Boga, jeśli rozwaliłeś mi plecy, to…

- Och, przeżyłeś już gorsze rzeczy – zaśmiał się Ameryka, ponownie zakładając ubranie. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek _nie_ narzekasz? Pada, _nie_ pada…

- Och, zamknij się – wymamrotał Anglia, poprawiając swój własny mundur.

- Zepsuliśmy wszystkie nasze notatki – zauważył Ameryka i spojrzał na tablicę. – I twoje rysunki.

- Mogę zrobić je jeszcze raz – Anglia przerwał na moment, zapinając pasek. – Muszę mieć tę kredę na całych plecach.

Ameryka zerknął.

- Tak – zgodził się radośnie. – Calusieńkich.

- Czy nie stanowiłoby dla ciebie problemu wytarcie jej?

- Chyba mogę to dla ciebie zrobić.

- Brawa, kochanie.

- Sarkazm?

- Z pewnością.

Ameryka nie wydawał się szczególnie dotknięty przez to ostatecznie przyznanie się i z entuzjazmem zaczął strzepywać pył kredy z pleców zielonej kurtki munduru Anglii.

- _Delikatnie_, Alfred – rzucił Anglia, z roztargnieniem kładąc dłoń na wciąż kłującym obszarze swojego boku.

- Przestań biadolić, staruszku – odpowiedział Ameryka, ale mimo to zaczął robić to łagodniej.

Bok Anglii był wilgotny. Mężczyzna zabrał palce z materiału i na nie popatrzył, a jego żołądek się przewrócił. Były pokryte czerwienią.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Ameryka, spoglądając przez jego ramię. Zobaczył dłoń. – _Znowu_?

- Tak. Znowu. Skończyłeś? – Anglia odepchnął się od niego, jego ton był lekceważący. – Chcę iść do domu.

- Arthur. – Wciąż stojąc przy tablicy, Ameryka obserwował, jak ten zmierzał do drzwi. – _Arthur_.

- Co? – Anglia zatrzymał się, ale na niego nie spojrzał.

- Ty… – Ameryka zacisnął pięści. – Musisz odpocząć. Jesteś wrakiem. Nie dasz rady… Nie możesz…

- Zgadzam się – odpowiedział zimno Anglia. – Ale wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że żaden z nas nie może się teraz wycofać. Nieważne, w jakim jestem stanie – w jakim jest którykolwiek z nas. Tak długo, jak możemy walczyć, musimy po prostu to robić.

- Ale… – Ameryka przymknął oczy. Oczywistością było, że obaj o tym wiedzieli.

_Co zamierzasz zrobić, Wielka Brytanio? Wiesz, że Niemcy nie spocznie, póki całkowicie cię nie zmiażdży. _

- Alfred, to nie podlega dyskusji, więc sugeruję, żebyś się zamknął. Nie odpocznę, kiedy ten kiełbasiany szwabski drań sieje chaos, chyba że zamkniesz mnie w trumnie.

- To może się stać wcześniej niż później – wypalił Ameryka, wskazując na ranę na boku Anglii.

- Mówi się trudno. – Anglia znowu zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

Ameryka poruszył się bardzo szybko. Wszedł na stół i przemierzył go w kilku długich krokach, zeskoczył po drugiej stronie i chwycił nadgarstek Anglii, kiedy ten sięgał do klamki.

- No to co z _nim_? – uporczywie naciskał młodszy mężczyzna.

- Co z kim? – zapytał z irytacją Anglia, patrząc na niego z kątem oka.

- Król Arthur. Czy on nie…? Chodzi mi o te historie, które mi opowiadałeś, kiedy byłem mały, tam była jedna, mówiąca, że kiedy Brytania będzie upadać i go potrzebować, to on się obudzi, tak? Czy nie przyjdzie, Arthur?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Ameryka zacieśnił uścisk.

- Czemu nie?

- Bo go nie potrzebuję. – Anglia spojrzał prosto na niego i uśmiechnął się. – Nie upadam.

Ameryka zamrugał, zaskoczony. A potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dobra – powiedział, puszczając jego nadgarstek. – Dopóki nie jest po prostu leniwym kretynem…

- Możemy iść teraz do domu?

- Jasne.

- Cudownie.

Anglia otworzył drzwi i zaczął iść w kierunku końca korytarza; w pewnym stopniu oczekiwał, że Francja będzie czaić się za ścianą. Było tam jednak pusto; z ciężkim duetem ich wojskowych butów i skrzypieniem i kręceniem się skórzanej kurtki Ameryki odbijającymi się od ścian, kiedy szli równo ramię przy ramieniu.

(Wyszkoleni żołnierze, o ile nic więcej.)

- Poza tym – powiedział nagle Anglia – nie byłbyś raczej wkurzony, gdyby jakiś stary facet z koroną i brodą pojawił się, żeby mnie uratować? Czy to nie _ty_ miałeś być bohaterem, Alfred?

- No tak, ale jeśli ten gość powiedział, że przyjdzie uratować ci dupę, to powinien przyjść uratować ci dupę, wiesz?

- Nigdy nie mówił nic o moim tyłku.

- To dobrze, bo akurat to jest moje. – Ameryka sięgnął w dół, żeby szybko go tam klepnąć; Anglia chwycił jego nadgarstek, zanim zdążył to zrobić, i wykręcił mu rękę. – Ał… _Ałaaa_!

- Trzymaj ręce przy sobie – powiedział szorstko Anglia i puścił jego dłoń.

- Wredny, _wredny_ – jęknął Ameryka, rozcierając rękę.

- Dobrze ci tak. I przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko, na miłość boską.

- Dobra. – Ameryka nagle rzucił się na niego, chwytając go i podnosząc do góry – wyżej, dużo wyżej niż wcześniej, opierając go sobie o ramiona. – To może będę zachowywał się jak bohater i zaniosę cię do domu, kiedy nie możesz chodzić i jesteś ranny?

- Nie jestem inwalidą! – oburzył się Anglia, trzymając futro na kołnierzu Ameryki, żeby zachować równowagę. – To śmieszne. Postaw mnie. Alfred…!

- Ach, podziwiaj widoki, maluchu – zaśmiał się Ameryka, złapał go też pod kolanami i znów zaczynając iść.

- Alfred, jeśli mnie upuścisz…

- Nie upuszczę cię, obiecuję. Zaufaj mi, dobrze?

Anglia prychnął głośno, ale nic już nie powiedział. Ameryka poklepał uspokajająco jego kolano i wesoło do siebie zanucił. Naprawdę był niewiarygodnie silny; trzymanie w ramionach Anglii wydawało się w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzać ani nie spowalniać.

(I, tak naprawdę, to nie było takie złe. W jakiś sposób… _zabawne_. Cóż, przyjemne, w każdym razie. Anglia po prostu faktycznie _lubił_ narzekać. _Pamiętasz, kiedy trzymałem cię w moich ramionach, Ameryko?_)

Anglia badał ciemne, małe, mokre plamki na mundurze, kiedy w końcu wyszli na świeże powietrze. Poczuł zimno na czubku głowy i spojrzał w górę.

- Pada – powiedział.

- Hmm? – Ameryka też podniósł wzrok i skrzywił się, gdy krople rozprysły się na jego okularach. – Chyba tak. Postawić cię?

- Nie trzeba. Nie będę musiał się tak bardzo suszyć.

- Wracamy do środka?

- Nie. Chcę po prostu wrócić do domu.

- Dobra. – Ameryka szedł dalej.

Deszcz był intensywny i gęsty i zimny i oboje bardzo szybko zmokli. Żadnemu z nich jednak za bardzo to nie przeszkadzało. Ulice były mgliste i puste i wszędzie było cicho, jeśli nie liczyć dźwięku deszczu na asfalcie i betonie. W wyciszonej szarości tego wszystkiego, Anglia podniósł dłonie i patrzył na czerwone, rdzawe plamy, które z nich spływały.

- Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nigdy nie wyszedł, wiesz – powiedział, patrząc na poszarpane, rozgrzebane chmury. – Arthur.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. – Anglia ucichł i wtedy, nie dlatego, że chciał, ale przez to, że niemal nie mógł się powstrzymać, powiedział: – Je suis fort quand je suis sur tes épaules.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

- Na pewno?

- _Tak_. Nie wiem czemu wydaje ci się, że mówię po francusku.

- Nowy Orlean.

Ameryka był cicho, rozbrojony. Szedł, nic nie mówił, i wyglądało to na koniec rozmowy. Anglii jakoś szczególnie to nie obchodziło. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet, czemu powiedział to po francusku…

- Jestem silny, kiedy jestem w twoich ramionach – powiedział nagle Ameryka, patrząc na niego. – To powiedziałeś.

- To powiedziałem. – Anglia poklepał go po ramieniu; skóra była mokra i śliska. – Da iawn.

- Walijski?

- Mm.

- Cóż, _naprawdę_ nie znam walijskiego.

- Wiem. – Anglia tego nie rozwinął i Ameryka tylko westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

Minęła kolejna chwila, zanim Anglia znowu przemówił.

- Merci, Alfred – powiedział cicho.

Ameryka uśmiechnął się.

- Proszę bardzo, Arthur.

* * *

_**Le Morte d'Arthur **_– romans napisany w 1485 roku przez sir Thomasa Malory'ego, będący kompilacją średniowiecznej literatury arturiańskiej. Częściowo zawiera oryginalne wątki, ale większość materiału jest przeróbką poprzednich dzieł arturiańskich. _Le Morte..._ jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej znaną wersją historii Króla Artura.

**14 października 1066** – bitwa pod Hastings i podbój Anglii przez Wilhelma Zdobywcę.

**Englisc** – staroangielski.

**Mercy **– czyli, po angielsku, _litości_. Francja jednak pomyślał, że to jego francuskie _merci_, czyli _dziękuję_.

**Herbs** – zioła.

**Gaz musztardowy**_ – _gaz, którym posługiwali się Niemcy podczas I wojny światowej. Już w małych ilościach powodował silne poparzenia.

**Maki** – nawiązanie do bitwy pod Sommą. Pola nad tą rzeką na wiosnę porastały czerwonymi makami.

**Albion** – starodawna nazwa Wysp Brytyjskich.

**Avalon** – legendarne miejsce spoczynku króla Arthura.

_**The Mabinogion**_ and _**Y Gododdin**_ – ludowe historie napisane w starowalijskim.

**Je t'ai vaincu. Allons, Angleterre, ce comportement enfantin n'est pas convenable **_(fr.)_ – Wygrałem. Daj spokój, Anglio, to dziecinne zachowanie ci nie posuje.

**Gad lonydd i fi! **_(walijski)_ – Zostaw mnie!

**Go hifreann leat!** _(irlandzki)_ – Idź do diabła!

**Ke tha gerras!** _(kornijski)_ – Spieprzaj!

**Une seule langue ne te suffit-elle donc pas? **_(fr.)_ – Jeden język ci nie wystarcza?

**Tu ne comprends même pas le Latin, n'est-ce pas, petite Angleterre? ****La langue de la Grande Rome?**_ (fr.) _– Nie znasz nawet łaciny, prawda, mały Anglio? Języka wielkiego Rzymu?

**Thalla dhan dh'ifreann!**_ (gaelicki szkocki)_ – Idź do diabła!

**J'aurais dû me douter qu'un gamin comme toi ne saurait pas accepter la défaite dignement.**_(fr.)_ – Powinienem wiedzieć, że taki bachor jak ty nie będzie wiedział, jak zachowywać się w odpowiedni sposób.

**Si tu n'es pas assez civilisé pour communiquer avec moi dans une langue que nous pouvons parler tous les deux, alors laisse-moi me faire comprendre autrement.**_(fr.)_ – Jeśli nie będziesz zachowywał się wystarczająco cywilizowanie, żeby w ogóle komunikować się ze mną w języku, który obaj możemy zrozumieć, to pozwól mi to załatwić w inny sposób.

**Dw i dim yn deall.**_(walijski)_ – Nie rozumiem.

**An Fhràing/Ffrainc **_(gaelicki szkocki/walijski)_ – Francja

**Na/níl/ny vynnav** _(walijski/irlandzki/kornijski)_ – Nie

**Très bien.**_ (fr.)_ – Bardzo dobrze.

**Go dtachta an diabhal tu!**_ (irlandzki)_ – Niech cię diabeł zadusi!

**Na dean sin!**_ (irlandzki)_ – Nie rób tego!

**Sguir/arhoswch**_ (gaelicki szkocki/walijski) _– Przestań

**Non, nous ne tolèrerons aucune de ces langues grossières.**_(fr.)_ – Nie, nie będziemy tolerować żadnego z tych brudnych języków.

**Mae'n gas gyda fi… **_(walijski)_ – Nienawidzę…

**Merci? De rien, vraiment, ma petite Angleterre/As-tu compris cela?/Où est Arthur? **_(fr.)_ – Dziękuję? Proszę bardzo, naprawdę, mój mały Anglio/Zrozumiałeś to?/Gdzie jest Arthur?

**Ici. Je suis là. Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'appeler insi.** _(fr.)_ – Tutaj. Jestem tutaj. Ale nie pozwolę ci tak mnie nazywać.

**Cela seulement, je te l'accorderai. ****Après tout, je t'ai pris tout le reste. **_(fr.)_ – Na tyle ci pozwolę. W końcu zabrałem wszystko inne.

**Pa gur yv y porthau? **_(walijski)_ – Który jest strażnikiem bramy?

**Meddwl i yn marw wyf, Alfred.**_ (walijski)_ – Myślę, że umieram, Alfred.

**Je t'avais dit que je ne te permettrais pas de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas laissé m'appeler "Arthur" pendant ces huit cent soixante-dix-huit années, espèce de salaud. ****Ne me fais pas chie.**_ (fr.)_ – Powiedziałem ci, że nie pozwolę ci tak mnie nazywać. Nie pozwalałem ci nazywać mnie „Arthur" przez te osiemset siedemdziesiąt osiem lat, draniu. Nie pieprz mi tutaj.

**Et Albion?**_ (fr.)_ – A Albion?

**Non. Sûrement pas ça.**_ (fr.)_ – Nie. To z pewnością też nie.

**Je vois. Touché. Au revoir, alors, Angleterre. ****Amérique.**_ (fr.)_ – Rozumiem. Touché. W takim razie do zobaczenia, Anglio, Ameryko.

Fragmenty piosenki to _21 Guns _autorstwa Green Day.


End file.
